MP9
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 857 RPM |weightloaded = 1.4 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 1,312 |muzzleenergy = 584 Joules |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.1 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = MAC-10 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 26 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (58%) |Accuraterange = 16 m |Armorpenetration = 60% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Rangemodifier = 0.87 |Hotkey = B-3-1 CT |Entity = weapon_mp9}} The MP9 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. It is the successor to the Schmidt Machine Pistol in previous Counter-Strike games, having similar statistics and the same role as its predecessor. The counterpart for Terrorists is the MAC-10. Overview The MP9 is a 9mm machine pistol manufactured by Switzerland-based Brügger & Thomet AG, and is a development of the Steyr TMP (Brügger & Thomet purchased the design rights from Steyr in 2001). Differences from the TMP include a new Picatinny rail for attachments, a right-side folding stock, and a new safety trigger. In-game, the MP9 is a cheap SMG available to the CTs. It boasts a high rate of fire, fast movement speed, and swift reload time. It also has very impressive accuracy statistics across, particularly when moving and jumping, with its jumping accuracy being the highest of all SMGs and even higher than its running accuracy. This makes the MP9 one of the better "spray 'n' pray" weapons. Its damage dropoff is surprisingly the lowest out of all SMGs. However, the MP9 suffers from high recoil, low damage, and low penetration power, making the weapon favoured in anti-eco rounds (where it can achieve one-hit headshot kills against unarmored opponents) but always swapped out for rifles or the P90. As with most other SMGs in CS:GO, the MP9 awards twice the money for a kill compared to most weapons ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Properties Tactics * The MP9 is arguably one of the best SMGs for rushing purposes if the CT team has lost the pistol round (especially when the P90 cannot be purchased) or the CT team is playing on an eco round. ** Alternatively, it's also a good weapon to use for anti-eco since losing players are unlikely to buy armor and high rate of fire can quickly put a enemy down at close ranges, allowing the user to stack up money to buy superior weapons in later rounds; beware if the Terrorists decided to use weapons like Tec-9 however, as they have a slight advantage in terms of damage output. * Spray bullets while strafing at close to medium range. Avoid implementing this tactic if an enemy target is using a rifle, such as the AK-47. * The MP9's low spread makes it viable for shooting while running, and even shooting while jumping. The player can jump while surprising enemies to throw off their aim while maintaining reasonable accuracy. * When wielding this SMG, stay together with teammates. Running alone with this gun can be quite frustrating as most opponents can outgun you in many situations. * Try to use the MP9 in close quarters or at various checkpoints, such as the B tunnels in Dust2 as a Counter-Terrorist. Its high fire rate means if you can guarantee most of your shots will hit, you will have no problem taking down enemies. * Burst-firing at medium range is a viable strategy, due to the high accuracy for an SMG. The rate of fire makes up for the poor damage per shot. * Engaging assailants with shotguns at close range varies on the situation. Usually, most shotguns have a low rate of fire in which the MP9 can easily overwhelm, provided that the player survives the first shot. Meanwhile, the XM1014 can fire full-auto, and you should instead keep a reasonable distance and burst the MP9 on the target, using its low spread for good effect. * If you have to reload, you can take cover, reload quickly, and continuously attack enemies. This is useful if you need to guard an important area, such as a bombsite. *The high jumping accuracy can be utilized to surprise terrorists by jumping around a corner and shooting them in the face. :*Replaced custom Terrorist one-handed walking animations for the MAC10, MP7, and MP9 with an alternative two-handed version to improve weapon recognition at a glance. ; :*Increased fidelity of firing sounds for P90, MP7 and MP9 :*Added unique reload and draw sounds for P90, MP7 and MP9 ; :* The accuracy of the MP9, MP7, and Mac-10 have been improved. ; :*All SMGs now have ~20% more armor penetration. }} Appearances Global Offensive= The MP9 is among the weapons the players can choose from at the beginning of the Phoenix Compound map in "The Extraction", "Once More Into The Breach", and "The Enemy Of My Enemy...". }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * Prior to the Operation Vanguard update, this SMG was the first weapon to be given in Arsenal: Arms Race. * The MP9 is the fastest reloading weapon in the game at 2.1 seconds. ** However, it takes an extra 0.35 seconds after completing the draw animation before it can be fired. * The MP9, TMP, and the P90 have the fastest firing rates compared to all known submachine guns in the Counter-Strike series. External links *Brügger & Thomet MP9 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons